The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants
by Klaine's Child
Summary: When you have a crush on someone would you tell them?Henry sure wasn't going to tell his crush Flynn Jones how he felt.Flynn hasn't been getting alot of girls like he normaly does so maybe something could happen.Will it or will it not?Read to find out.


New shake it up fic for you guys. I doubt anyone will read it but I have had the idea for awhile and I just had to write it. I also know that almost all my stories are in progress but some of them will end soon. Hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Flynn quickly ran up the stairs to his apartment door, enetering the apartment and closing the door behind him. He threw his backpack to some random corner in the livingroom, plopping down on the couch and closing his eyes.

He had a long day at school today, he really hated being in high school. He didn't understand how anyone could like to go to a place like that. Flynn opened his eyes again, staring at the ceiling.

The thing that upset him the most was being turned down by the sixth girl this month. Flynn was the bad boy of the school, no one said no to him, girls would do anything to please him and guys would want to be him, but lately, no one had really paid attention to him, it was annoying.

Why had everyone suddenly stopped bothering with him? Yea, he did bully 1 or alot of kids at school but still, why did they stop paying attention? Flynn had a feeling as to what caused it, everyone at his school was in a relationship.

It was sickining to see all the kissing going on at that place, even the nerds had girlfriends. That's one of the things he hated about school, so much love, yet no one paid attention to him. It just wasn't fair.

Flynn sighed before getting up and heading into the kitchen to make a snack, he had to be well fed before later that night. Henry was going to come over and help him with math. He did understand it, he just didn't get some off the things.

There was another thing that irritated him, the boy didn't have to go to school since he already graduated from Yale. But Flynn also couldn't tell what the boy was thinking about now adays. When he went into day dreams Flynn would snap him out of them but the boy always blushed. What was that about?

He must be dreaming of some secret crush, love is so sickining.

Flynn also smiled as he took his sandwich he had made and went back to sit on the couch. Henry had managed to take care of himself and not get beaten up anymore, atleast there was some good in there.

Flynn turned the tv on to some random channel and began eating his sandwich.

"Stupid lovebirds" Flynn said after noticing that the channel had a soap opera on.

Flynn groaned and turned the tv off again, finishing the sandwich and putting the plate in the sink.

He still didn't need to stress over this, everything would be normal again soon, right?

* * *

Henry was really nervous. He had a tutoring session with Flynn today and he was nervous to go see the boy. He had only recently noticed that he might have a crush on Flynn.

He didn't know what to do with himself, if he told Flynn how he felt he might reject him or stop talking to him, both of those possibilites were a worst case thing for Henry.

Man, Flynn was just perfect, anyone would be lucky to be his, but Henry might not get that luck.

One instance where Henry had to blush when he was at Flynn's home was one time when Flynn had went and took a shower, Henry was going to the bathroom and Henry hit Flynn down, making him be on top of the boy who was only wrapped in a towel which was half off by now.

"Sorry Flynn" Henry said getting off the fallen boy who rose and tightend his towel around his waist

"It's okay" Flynn said and then left down the hall to his room.

Henry smiled at the memory, it was just be accident and was pretty blush worthy.

Henry sighed and got the things he needed for the lesson and left his home with the image of the burnette boy still in his head.

* * *

"Flynn, this is easy" Henry said as he just finished asking the boy a question.

"Not for me" Flynn responded.

Flynn was having some problems with Algebra, they weren't hard but they still confused him.

"Okay, let me ask you again, if x= 17, z=5 and f= 18, what is x+z+f/z?" Henry asked the boy again.

"Um, eight" Flynn said and Henry smiled, finally.

"Yes, that's right" Henry commented.

"Finally, one right" Flynn said and hugged the boy making Henry blush.

"Let's do another" Henry said.

"Sure" Flynn said.

The hug may have been short, but Henry was glad he got it. He really liked Flynn, not saying he loves him but it could end as that, either way, Henry was getting closer to Flynn, atleast he belived so.

Henry sighed before giving the next question to Flynn who quickly answered and got it right.

"Very good Flynn" Henry said.

Flynn then went and got something to eat leaving Henry with his thoughts.

Henry liked Flynn, that was for sure. He couldn't tell him, he could be rejected, he couldn't stand that.

If only Flynn knew how Henry felt.

* * *

Well there is the first chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Please read and review and I will try to update soon.


End file.
